


All in a Days Work

by WhiteCinnamon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Lust, Other, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCinnamon/pseuds/WhiteCinnamon
Summary: Your life was starting to get pretty repetitive. Being a radiologist was at times pretty boring and it didn't help that your lived alone. but ever since the  monsters showed up things became pretty interesting lately. Who woulda thought you'd get so involved with things all of a sudden.





	1. This Isn't Happening

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the True Pacifist Route. Reader can be male, female whatever you want child. ;) I'll try to update asap but there may be occasional breaks due to school, life, etc.

* * *

* * *

“Alright ma’am, I'm gonna need you to roll over on your side here.” You helped the older woman roll over as she repositioned herself on the table. She was surely capable of doing so herself but you could never be to careful when it came to this job. Sometimes the giant taunting overhead medical machinery that hung from the ceiling surely could be intimidating. Some patients in your experience, easily get nervous being limited to movement while taking part in certain procedures. This however for you was part of the job. Dealing with the public wasn’t exactly your cup of tea but that didn't mean you weren't a people person, well, for the most part at least. Just getting through college and medical school was hard enough as it was but now, dealing with random strangers day by day, giving x-ray after x-ray, was your new profession. You only had a few other patients today and you couldn’t wait to get home and  die on your queen sized bed. The rest of your afternoon didn't drag on too long and the ride home was nice and boring. You walked into your house to find it completely empty of all human life, you felt a little sorry for yourself. Don't kid yourself you enjoyed a quiet moment to just be alone for once today but, you’ve been living alone for almost a year now and it is something to get used to. You didn’t often think much of it but it did bother you every once in a while. Seeing people all day as a radiologist was at times exhausting but that didn't mean you hated your job. Coming home to an empty house was sort of a bitter sweet thing for the most part. Well with the exception of one little fatty.

“Awe come here little guy.” Yep, just you and your dog Floyd. He was a small black pug and you adored him. He was way to exited to see you but that was an everyday thing for him. He always made a fuss when you came home.  He was crying and whining all over you.

“Awe what's the matter little Floydie did I leave your bowl empty or somethin’?” He jumped onto your lap with a whine and you picked him up and carried him into your kitchen. He had plenty of food in his dish. He was such a little wimp, you loved him so much. You managed to find some leftover beef over butter noodles from yesterday and you sat down at the kitchen table and browsed through the TV to see what shows were on.

“Hmm so It's Tuesday, so no Greys Anatomy, no Scandal. There's like nothin on tonight.” You took a bite of your food and managed to find the news. Better than nothin. You looked down and saw Floyd looking up at you with a sad little face.

“C ’mere little buddy.” You patted you lap and he managed to hop on up even being the little German sausage be was. You ran your fingers through his thick black fur and he nestled against your belly. You laid back in your chair and continued watching the TV. Nothing too interesting, just the usual jackass getting arrested and some boring ass weather. Tonight wasn't that simple though, the news lady had gone on talking about some breaking news about alleged monster sighting in your area. However, you were used to this since these “sightings” are a pretty common thing in your town. She pulled up some out of focus cellphone footage of a campground and in the tree line you could vaguely see what looked like a non humanoid silhouette of a figure.

“Pfft, I'm getting sick an tired of these amateur videos.” You had a long enough day and seeing some stupid fake footage probably taken by some teenagers just looking to get some attention was enough for you to call it a night. Yes, you were an early bird and you more than valued your required eight plus ours of sleep you got each night. The very thought of monsters roaming around was ridiculous. People needed to get over the old folk tales they were told as kids. Your granddad was a old soul and he always told you as a kid that if you were a nasty little child a monster would take you away forever. Not exactly the old tale of Mt. Ebbott but many people, especially around here more than believed the stories. Although you, being the stubborn realistic hard ass you were didn’t want a whiff of it. You were dead. Sleep was your destiny for the night. Your bedroom was dark like you want it and you slipped into some more comfortable clothing and headed for bed.

“Hello bed, how was your day? Really mine was shitty too.” You plopped down and hurried yourself into your comforter and passed out like a drunk.   
____________________________________________  
 

You laid in your bed for many interrupted hours of blissful rest. Floyd came running into your room and jumped on your bed waking you up a little ealier than you'd like. You being all groggy headed sat up and trudged to your kitchen and fixed yourself some coffee. Luckily you didn’t have work so you had the whole day to yourself. You sat in your living room still in your pajamas clasping your hot cup of coffee with the close company of your little Floyd.  
 

“Mornin’ little blimp.” You loved teasing him. You gave him a scratch behind his ear and turned on the TV to the news like you did every morning.

“Oh come on with this crap.” This seemed to be the only topic of discussion lately in the world of journalism. You were more than prepared to criticize what bullshit they were going to give but that’s not what happened.

“No, th-that's just not possible, it can’t be. This has to be some sick joke the stations pulling on us, they’re just fooling us. This isn’t real, no this can’t be real. It _can't_ be.”  Oh but it was as real as the air you breathed and the water you drank. Apparently a large settlement of non human life or as they called them “monsters” was found in a forest at the base of Mt. Ebbott. The government was seen surrounding the area with boarders and road closing. No this wasn't some hoax, this was actually happening, god, it was happening, and all you could do was sit and watch. That whole day you didn’t leave your house. You were to glued to the tv screen to do anything else. This was certainly intelligent life they were dealing with. Before the end of the day more and more was being found out about these new found monsters. They spoke fluent English, had a fortune of gold and gems they had been using for currency, and they had political leaders as well, a king and a queen. The president has already spoke with these monsters stating in a peaceful televised event, that we as two different species will live on as a whole and will further learn about our many differences. This is extremely hard to believe since us as humans can barely live together without racism, sexism, homophobia and the list goes on, but now monsters? This would be a historic day. 

 

 


	2. Day by Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody who was anybody was taking about what was going on. You even found yourself a bit into it but a hospital has no room for distraction. Things were getting a bit our of control for a while but it got better. You were learning new things and meeting new people. You only had one more patient for the day and you'd be home free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to write but I'm happy with how it turned out. Tried to make it realistic. I mean come on, monsters in our society now? Of coarse the reader would gossip a little.

* * *

 

* * *

You couldn't help but text and call almost everyone you had in your contacts. Family, friends, everyone had to know about this as soon as possible. Social media skyrocketed into a fit of comments and information. Some people were ecstatic, others confused, and some well, let’s just say they weren’t to happy.

“Wait wait wait.” You were taking to your best friend from work over the phone. “ Your _really_ tryna tell me there were monsters settling at the game grounds by Mt. Ebbott.” You weren’t so sure yourself given the unbelievable situation but she didn't watch the news. She was always so occupied.

“Listen, I know this sounds crazy but, just go check the news. This is for real.”

“You're not making any sense right now. You’ve pulled some crazy shit on me before but now you sound insane.”

“Listen, I’m not lying to you I-“

“Wait, hold up, GUYS WHAT'S GOING ON!?” A large group of people and other hospital staff was surrounding a TV screen in the lobby. She approached the crowd and was almost weak in her knees. “MY GOD.” She hung up the phone before you could give her a big fat I told you so. The rest of the night came by pretty quickly. The news was undoubtedly being watched by millions. People were marching in the streets with open arms holding signs saying things like _“Welcome Newcomers”_ and _“We Except All”_. It truly was heart warming but this being the human race there was certain to be ignorant people waiting to strike.

_“BUZZ BUZZ”_

You were getting a call from your cousin.

“Hey so did you hear about what happed?”

“DID YOU SEE EM’, ON THE TV!?”

“Yeah a I saw, It’s pretty fascinating ri-“ He interrupted you with a quick response.

“THEY’RE NOT FASCINATING THEY'RE ABOMINATIONS! THEY’RE UNREAL, THEY’RE SCARY LOOKING! YOU WANT THOSE CREATURES WALKING AROUND OUR NEIGHBORHOODS AROUND CHILDREN!”

“Whoa dude, calm down take a breather. They're not _‘abominations’_ they’re just different. They obviously have no harmful intentions.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? THIS COULD BE AN ELABORATE PLAN OR SOMETHING!” He sounded childish.

 _“Seriously_ , they get trapped under a mountain for hundreds of years and you think right when they’re finally free, they’re just gonna give us a reason to hate them, just like we when we sealed then down there in the first place.”

“WELL I DON’T GIVE A SHIT, I’M NOT HAVING THEM ANYWHERE NEAR MY FAMILY.” You hung up on him. What the hell was his problem? He wasn’t the kind of person to be so small minded and upset. He was always very calm about things. He had every right to be confused but scared and furious? You thought about how this whole situation was going to impact the people you knew and loved but in reality things probably wouldn't be _that_ different right? ____________________________________________ The next day at work was as you expected, non stop talk about the monsters race. The walk down the hallway was almost unbearable. Person after person just never ending. You shook your head keeping your mouth shut.

_“This is supposed to be a professional workplace. Regardless of any political news this is still a hospital people. Patients need healthcare no matter what."_

You weren’t blaming them for taking about it. It _was_ certainly a abundant topic of discussion which you'd be more than happy to join in on but a hospital was not the place for it. People need alert, professionals, not distraction. Your head was throbbing and you just needed five minutes to sit.

“Hey, there calling you on the sixteenth floor for a CAT scan.” You weren’t even in your chair yet and you already had your assistant poking his head through your door.

“I'm on my way now.” The whole day was absolute hell. Turned out things were getting pretty messy. Civilians were rioting in the streets saying awful things about the monsters and how they should go back to where they came from. It was disgusting. You were sick to be the same species as some of those cavemen. People were getting hurt out there. You diagnosed fractured bones, dislocated joints, broken arms and legs, you couldn’t take it. You had enough. You managed to leave early to join the peaceful march going on downtown later that day. Things went, actually better than you expected. You even got to meet some monsters up in person. Some were a bit intimidating at first but they all had amazing personalities. They were a kind race just looking for some companionship and meeting them was a great experience. With the government on your side there were officers lining the streets prepared for any violent outburst's or attacks on the celebration. Everyday people were out of there homes protesting against the monsters and after weeks of the constant property damage, injury and just downright idiotic behavior the government ordered martial law. Things were not going great but I could've been worse. To make things even better though, all healthcare workers were required to take extra schooling to take part in monster anatomy classes so they could get a better understanding for monster patients. That means every weekend you had classes, great. Although this did suck, it was really fascinating. There were some monsters that were nothing like humans, but there were some species that resembled the human figure and it's bodily functions. One in particular was absolutely stellar. They were called skeleton monsters. They had bodies heavily resembling the human skeleton.

“So, who can tell me how a skeleton monster consumes carbon?” The teacher was quite old and talked very slowly. Your hand shot upwards. “Yes?”

“They use there magic to consume all of the foods energy, not even waste is left behind.” You were almost an expert by now.

“Yes correct. Magical energy consumption is a very common thing for most monsters lacking a physical digestive system. The skeleton monster lacks all physical human features and functions with exception of the well, the skeleton. This made the class chuckle a bit. Things were going pretty good. You leaned so much over the past few weeks. You were starting to see more and more monsters throughout your many shifts at work. You even saw more in town and around the neighborhood, just trying to live normal lives. The hospital even hired some monsters who had a medical education in the underground. They certainly knew _everything_ about dietary behaviors, anatomy, mental health, they were professionals and even though most human healthcare workers knew most things about monster anatomy by now the actual monster nurses, doctors, laborers, where much better at dealing with actual monster patients. Things were actually looking pretty good. Work wasn’t that exiting. You only had one other patient before you clocked out for the night. You prepared your equipment and sent your assistant to grab the patient. You were informed that this patient was quite, well, _special_. They didn’t tell you how exactly but you didn’t really think much of it.

“Alright so, your going to be getting a x-ray of your sternum as well as your left arm and right leg.”

You overheard your assistant taking to your patient as they approached your room. Just the typical rundown jazz but something was a bit off. Your assistant seemed to have a glimmer in their voice as they explained what was going to happen during the procedure, weird. Your door was opened and you turned around to greet the patient. You were pretty thrown off. You didn’t want to make a fuss but you put on a brave face and introduced yourself. “Hi, I’m Doctor ___.


	3. Not Your Average Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had PLENTY of strange patients but this one? Not what you were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update whenever I can. Thank you guys for reading! LEAVE COMMENTS! DON'T BE AFRAID TO CRITICIZE ME!

Most monster patients were usually assigned to monster doctors or nurses but every once in a while if things get busy it might be a different story. It wasn’t so much as that he was a monster that threw you off it was well, he was a skeleton, and a short one too. Now you know why they decided to use the word _special_.

“nice, to meet cha’ doc. the names sans.” When he offered you a hand shake, you were hesitant at first but he seemed very friendly. Surprised by the texture you flinched slightly. His phalanges grazed across your fingers when you let go. It was like nothing you've felt before. It was almost as if you were touching thick glass, but with a slight grit, if that makes any sense.

“what’s the matter, did I _rattle your bones or somethin?_ ” Did he just make a pun?

“Oh ah, my apologies sir. I’m not used to such a unique material is all.” Oh god oh god you offended him. Crap it’s only been ten seconds and you already screwed u-

“heh, no sweat, if it makes you feel any better i was weirded out the first time i shook a humans hand.”

“O-Oh really? What was weird about it? Was it the skin?” You were more than relieved that he was trying to relate with you.

“no not really, it's just humans are so squishy and warm.”

“Well, we are warm blooded just like any other mammal on the planet.” You noticed his face light up.

“yeah what's the deal with all these little critters runnin around? We didn’t have those underground, well we had a few but not like the ones up hear.” He was beaming with curiosity, it was a little, cute?

“Those are called animals. There’s lots of them. Humans are animals too just more, _intelligent_.”

“that explains why our dog keeps gnawing on my bros leg. i guess he thinks he's a toy.” He has a brother? What if he's a little shorty too, that’d be fun to see, a little family of small skeletons. He was funny, it made you feel better. It eased the tension.

“Haha yeah, I love dogs. I have one myself, he's a little trouble maker.” The procedure went smoothly. There was plenty of small talk and he had tons of questions. His pictures seemed perfectly normal. It was strange giving a skeleton an x-ray but you needed to see the inside of his bones. His doctor suspected an internal fracture somewhere. They weren’t anything like human bones. There much thicker and hollow, allowing you to see inside them on the images.

“Alright Sans everything looks perfectly fine. Now if you’d dangle your legs on the side of the table for me I’ll help you down. He was quite short and he was having discomfort in his ribs so you wouldn’t take a chance of him hurting himself. It was your job to help a patient prevent injury.

“Alright, I’m gonna grab you under your shoulders and I want you to grab the top of mine okay?” He looked a little nervous, why? It was like two feet from the floor.

“Ah, sure.”

“Alright, one, two, three hold on.”

“nngh.” You helped him onto the cold floor as gently as you could. He was surprisingly heavy for him being so small.

“Are you okay?” His face was blue, you learned that skeletons show their magic like that when embarrassed or anxious.

“oh n-no i’m fine. it’s well, i’m really sensitive on my ribs.” _Ohhh_ , you forgot to ask him if it was okay to touch him like that.

“I didn’t hurt you though did I?”

“I’m fine doc it's cool.” Distress was in his deep voice. He said he was okay but it didn’t seem like it.

“Ok well, if there’s anything bothering you let me know, alright?” You only got a quick nod of his skull. He seemed bothered, asking him why would be intrusive.

“Alrighty lets get you off to the front counter so you can get your paperwork and head on home. I’m sure you’ve had a long day.” Another quick nod. He went quiet.

“Hey we all finished in here?” It was your assistant.

“Yep he's all yours, it was nice to meet you Sans. I hope you feel better.” With a quiet friendly wave he was out the door. He was a funny little guy. That was probably the most fun you’ve had at work in a long time, certainly better than dealing with the jerks you’ve had lately. After sending his x-rays to his specialist you grabbed your bag and jacket and clocked out for the night. You caught your friend in the hallway.

“Hey, I saw that little marshmallow you had in there. Isn’t he adorable?”

“He was so short! I kid you not he made a skeleton pun, I’m dead serious.”

“Haha really? That’s too funny, I actually talked to him before he went in. He’s a little cutie.”

“C'mon, I'm sure he wouldn’t be too glad hearin you call him that.”

“But he is! Anyways, I'll see you later this week, enjoy your break lucky.”

“I'll try, I’m becoming one with my bed tonight.” You paced to your car. It was freeing outside. The car keys in your bag were well hidden so you rifled through looking for them for about a whole minute. “Ahh c’mon, where the hell are you little bastard.” It was getting colder by the second. It was very dark outside too which was erie. Usually you had someone to walk with. “Where the hell did I put my keys?”

“need some help?”

“OH SHIT” It was the same short skeleton that you met in the x-ray room. “O-Oh, Sans, you scared me. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be home by now?”

“yeah but i needed to talk to you.” You were a little weirded out.

“Ahh, okay. Is it something about your procedure or anyth-“  
He pinned you against the side of your car, on his tippy toes he growled in your ear. He leaned in close.

“no, why can't I get you out of my head kid.” This sent chills down your spine. He was strong for his size.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” You pushed him off of you in an angry fit. You stared him dead in his sockets. They were wide as ever.

“i-i’m sorry I don’t know what got over me.”

“YOU, STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Quickly you rifled through your bag once more and found your keys. You whipped your door open and reversed out of your parking spot. You quickly drove out of the parking lot letting your tires screech along the pavement. You saw him looking at you in your mirror as you drove off in a confused anger.  
____________________________________________

The highway was dark and empty. You were left with nothing but your thoughts. _“What the heck was that all about Jesus. Why would he do that!?”_ You were confused and creeped out. The radio had nothing good on but you didn’t care. Anything to get your mind off of what just happened. When you got home Floyd was passed out on the couch. The TV was left on all day. You didn’t care, the couch made a creak noise as you dropped all your weight onto it jostling it waking up the little dog. While licking your face in joy of seeing his owner you took Floyd to your bedroom and laid down with him. Sleep was a struggle. 


	4. Talking to a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cellphone conversation with your best friend makes you feel better about what happened yesterday. An unexpected text leaves you creeped out but you find a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm hoping this chapter gets tons of comments! Thank you for reading! ^.^

* * *

“Yeah, he just, came up to me in the parking lot and attacked me.”

“W-What’d you mean ‘attack’ you? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No, he just pinned me against my car. I got him off me and got the hell out of there. I promise you I’m fine.”

“He did not seem like the aggressive type.”

“Yeah well, I thought so too but yeah, that’s what happened.”

“That's creepy, I told you that you should walk with someone to your car when It’s late.”

“I know, I was in a hurry to get home.”

“Well, I’m sorry that happened to you, hopefully you never have to see that weirdo ever again. Look, I'll call you later, okay?”  
She’s always so protective of you. You can’t blame her, she’s your best friend.

“Okay, talk to you later.” Your finger tapped your screen ending the call. The daylight filled your apartment. The kitchen was a mess so you spent the next hour straightening up the place. You hated cluttered rooms, you cleaned everything. There was some classical music playing on your speakers to keep your mind of things. Soon your home was immaculate, every counter, drawer, table top had been wiped down. “Alright, let’s see here.” Being hungry sucked, you couldn’t find anything good to eat. You decided to go food shopping.  
____________________________________________

“I'm sorry do you know where the iced tea is?” The miserable looking stores associate wasn't exactly the most approachable person but you were desperate.

“Isle eight.” A cold response but you appreciated the help.

“Thank you.” Walking over to the frozen good section you realized you forgot dog food for Floyd so you took a detour towards pet care. “Veggie Bits, or Chow Wow. Hmm, Chow Wow.” Reaching for the heavy bag your phone buzzed. “What the hell?” You looked at your recent messaged but didn’t recognize the number.

**_“hey, i need to talk to you.”_ ** Confused you responded cautiously.

**_“I'm sorry who is this, how did you get this number?”_ ** Another minute later your phone buzzed again.

**_“don’t worry about that, i need to apologize to you for messing up. i just wanna talk to you about what happened yesterday.”_ ** You got goosebumps running down your arms. Your fingers were shaking slightly. You locked your phone and quickly got the last items on your list and you headed back home.

_“How did he get my number? Is he some kind of stalker?”_ Your fingers gripped the steering wheel. You kept your eyes on the road and listened to the rain hit your windshield. When you finally arrived back home you emptied your groceries and slumped on your couch. The pot of water in the kitchen was set on the highest flame so it would boil faster. You were starving.

“ _BUZZ_.” Your phone vibrated in your pocket. To no surprise it was the same monster from earlier.

**_“look, I know your upset, i would be too. i just need to talk to you, please_**.”  You were getting tired of this.

**_“I don’t need an explanation, leave me alone and don’t ever use this number again.”_ ** You immediately blocked the number and threw you phone on the other side of the couch. Walking to the kitchen you shook your head and dumped the noodles into the hot water.  
____________________________________________

_-Somewhere Else-_

“great, they blocked me. i feel like the scum of the earth, they must think i’m some kind of pervert.” Sans continued to walk down the alleyway. He placed his phone in his hoodie pocket and went about his way.

 “HEY BONEHEAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WALKING AROUND HERE!”

 “wha?” A group of teens approached him. They looked like the kind of kids looking for trouble.

 “DON’T YOU KNOW A DIRTY MONSTER LIKE YOU BELONGS IN THE SEWERS?”

 “hey kid, I don’t thi-“ He was bashed on his skull with a bat.

 “YOU MONSTERS SHOULD GO BACK TO WERE YOU CAME FROM!” Sans was knocked to the ground. He was dizzy sitting on the cold cement. He looked up to see his attacker swinging his bat once more. Sans was more than capable of defending himself but these were just kids, he couldn’t fight, he could only block. He knew if he defended himself and someone got hurt it would be all over the news. Things were still too ripe. He couldn’t risk anymore conflict between monsters and humans. He blocked the blow letting the bat smash against his own arm hitting his ulna. His bone cracked, he had a clean fracture. He winced in pain. He didn't care anymore, he was livid. His magic started to steam from his left eye, he stood up, clenching his fist.

  **“now I suggest you little shits find your way elsewhere or your days gonna get a lot worse.”** They were visibly frightened by his sudden power. They slowly backed away.

 “S-SCREW THIS GUYS! LET’S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!” They bolted around the corner and out of sight. Sans was hurt, his arms was bleeding slightly, he needed a doctor.  
___________________________________________

_-Your Apartment-_

You were watching the news eating your pasta.  
“Tonight we cover the hundreds of citizens gathering at the capital protesting the arrival of the monsters.” There was a large mob of people holding cruel signs and shouting profanity. They were shouting things like _“PRO HUMANITY!”_ and “GO BACK TO HELL DEMONS!” It was sickening. The spaghetti you made was pretty good. You sat legs crossed on your couch. You didn’t know why but you felt a little guilt. They just wanted to live peacefully on the surface. That’s all they ever wanted. Your phone buzzed again, you glanced at it on the other side of the couch. You went to your messages and it was a new unknown number. 

 “Who the hell?”

  ** _“i completely understand you being upset and confused. i just wanted to get a chance to explain myself. i really think we got off on the wrong foot. i’m really sorry.”_**

 “He just isn’t gonna give up is he.” Your finger hovered over your phone screen.

  ** _“You really scared me you know, I thought you were a decent person.”_**

**_“i promise you i didn’t mean to scare you, i don’t even know what came over me.”_ ** You looked at your television screen seeing the revolting hatred towards innocent souls. You thought for a while. You don’t know how but somehow you summoned the courage to respond.

**_“Listen I barely know you, but considering that you just got to the surface, and monsters and humans are supposed to be building bridges not tearing them down, I guess I’ll give you a chance to AT LEAST explain yourself. Let me be clear, if the situation would've been different I would tell you to go screw yourself but, that would give the world one more monster hating pig…”_ ** You waited for his response but he texted back quickly, almost too quickly.

**_“really? i promise you i’m not that kind of monster, i'd never do anything to intentionally hurt an innocent person.”_ **

**_“Look, just, I'd rather talk in person, but in public okay? Just, meet me at the park by my work. Be there by five.”_ ** You couldn’t believe you were even considering giving him a chance but you refused to be a monster hater regardless of his mistakes. The very thought of even resembling the protesters was gross.

**_“alright that works too, i’ll be there at five, i’ll see you then.”_** You locked your phone and cleaned up the spaghetti mess waiting for you in the kitchen.  
___________________________________________

_-Sans’s Bedroom-_

The small skeleton sat there on his mattress leaning against his wall. He had wrapped some cloth around his arm to stop the bleeding. He knew he had to get it properly patched up by a doctor but he couldn't get you out of his head. He figured he'd meet with you at the park and walk to the hospital to get fixed up afterwards.

“this feels awful, i can’t have them thinking I’m a violent asshole. i have to get this cleared up.” Starring at the wall he began to daydream of you in the x-ray room. He could feel your warm fingers caressing his ribs as you helped him off the table. The feeling sent electricity down his spinal cord. His ribs were very _private_ territory and the day of his procedure you crossed the line. Him being a passive person he didn’t want to make a fuss of anything. He attached himself to you. He knew he had to fix this. His eyes became heavy, he dossed off, slumping over onto the lumpy mattress.  
___________________________________________

_-Your Apartment-_

You were laying in your bed with Floyd reading a story. A cup of tea was sitting on your nightstand. Occasionally you took a sip, letting the warm mug fill your cold hands. You thought about what happened in the parking lot yesterday. You trailed off your novel, lost in thought. You were there again, it was dark, you were in the car lot.

_“O-Oh, Sans, you scared me. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be home by now?”_

_“yeah but i needed to talk to you.”_

_“Ahh, okay. Is it something about your procedure or anyth-“_ Once more you were helpless, pinned against the side of your car. His small skeletal body pressed against your own. His hips were firmly against yours, rubbing your nether regions against him. You were scared but, slightly, aroused? How could this turn you on? This small little skeleton. He leaned close to your ear, his warm breath growled down your neck as he spoke deeply.

**_“no, why can't I get you out of my head kid.”_** You shook your head, almost as if awaking from a dream. 

“Oh no, what’s going on with me?”


	5. Humans Don't Use Magic...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream you had made you wounder about what your grandma told you as a kid. Was it real? Did she really-? No, it wasn't, it was just a silly story. At least, that was what your mom told you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy last few weeks; finals coming up. That's gonna be so much fun...

* * *

_“So grandpa, why did they trap the monsters? Didn't they know they were friendly?”_ You were at your grandparents house as a child again. The TV was playing some old soap opera your grandma loved to watch.

_“Well, they didn’t know what they were capable of. They were scared. I remember my mother telling me about the old folk tales and to not to go near the mountain, she said it would bring only bad luck and rainy days, and that the monsters would take me away. One afternoon I was out playing baseball with my friends back in my old neighborhood. I thought I was seeing things, but I saw a little girl run up the hill. I tried running after her but I lost her and hit a dead end. I saw a cave in the distance and me being a naïve kid, I walked into it.”_

_“What was in the cave?”_

_“Well, there was a huge hole in the earth big enough to scare even the toughest souls. I remember it, and it certainly turned my face pale.”_

_“But did you find the little girl?”_

_“That's the thing, I never did find her, and to this day I wonder what happened to her.”_

_“Is he telling you those stories again? Dad, I said not to scare them.”_ Your mom was sitting watching TV with your grandma.

 _“There's nothing wrong with a good story. Your father always has a good one for the kids. Me myself had an experience that I can't explain.”_ Your grandma was a small little lady who always had her cup of tea on her.

_“I know mom It's your-“_

_“Let me tell it for them, you know I like the look on their face.”_

_“Do you have a story too? Is it like grandpa's?”_

_“Well it is definitely is unique I'd say. It happened when I was about your age. I was on a trip to visit my ant and uncle a few states over. It was a long road trip. There was a bay and we had to cross it by ferry to get to the other side. Well I met a young boy on the boat, his name I still remember, it was Henry. He loved the ocean and how you could see the whitecaps along the horizon. He told me that he could do card tricks and that he learned from his mom. He asked me if I wanted to see. I told him yes but, he said something that made me wonder.”_

_“What did he say”_

_“He said, ‘My mom showed me how to use my soul when using magic.’ “_

_“Magic?”_

_“Yes, magic.”_ You saw your mom roll her eyes in disbelief. Your grandma chuckled.

_“Your mother never really believed our stories when she was little, but I can see you take a special interest. So back to what I was saying, the boy said to never tell anyone about it since it was a secret.”_

_“Well if it was a secret, why did he tell you?”_

_“Well he said there was something special about me. He said I had a quality most people don’t have, and that he wanted to show me things about me that even I didn’t know.”_

_“Do you think I have a special quality?”_ Her face drooped a bit, she looked a little sad by your comment.

 _“Absolutely, don't let anyone tell you that you don't. I think we all have special qualities that make us who we are. Some people have stronger qualities than others yes, but everyone has something unique about them.”_ She always wanted to make sure people she cared about new they were special and amazing in their own little way.

_“Well what did the boy show you?”_

_“He said to follow him. When I asked him why, he said so nobody would see. He took me into a small broom closet and pulled out an old deck of cards. These cards weren't like any other, they had a green emerald crest embroidered on the back of them and they read ‘Godwin’. He said the trick was an act that required two people.”_

_“That’s a funny name for a card game.”_

_“I don't think that was the name of the game, that's if it even was one but, I guess you could call it that. I think it was his last name, and that was some sort of family crest on the cards. I was very confused but he asked me what my happy place was. I thought for a second and told him it was the old stable behind my parents cabin in the summer. He said I had to put myself their in order for the his trick to work. So I closed my eyes and I smelt the fresh air and pollen, and the musty smell of the old wood. When I opened them, I saw something... I'll never forget.”_

_“What did you see.”_

She was in deep in thought, she paused for a second staring ahead. _“I saw a green mist swarm around me that filled the whole room, the deck of cards started floating in all directions, almost as if gravity was a thing of the past. He told me to pick one so, I cautiously reached for one of the cards. I felt weightless. When I read the card it had nothing on it but a light violet heart. He held it with me and a picture appeared with some word on it.”_

_“What was the picture?”_

_“It was a rose with thorns on it. It was surrounded by a garland and underneath it read the word ‘Honesty’.”_  

* * *

You swung your head up, you are were in a sweat. You looked around and you were back in your bedroom. Confused you looked at the clock. It read four forty-five. The dream you had triggered some old memories but you remembered you had somewhere to be.

“Oh I gotta get ready.” You told Sans you'd be at the park by five so you had to gather your things and shower. When you stepped into the tub you turned the knob letting the hot water hit your skin. Your grandparents have been gone for a long time. They always had stories for you but you stopped believing when you got older. Then you started medical school and you even lost touch with your faith as well. You didn’t have any religious believes or superstitions. You lost them as the years went by. Adulthood robbed you of your childlike wonder and you were okay with that. Isn’t that what happens to everybody? Drying yourself off you grabbed your phone to check the time. You still only had a few minutes to freshen up. Deciding on what to wear was harder than it should've been. Why were you thinking so hard about what to wear? Who cares what he thinks. You sent him a text.

 ** _“I'm getting ready now. I'll meet you soon."_** A short time later you got a new notification.

 _ **“i'll be there. i’m on my way."**_ Grabbing all of your stuff you gave Floyd a hug and walked out of your apartment to the many steps that led down to the garage. When you finally arrived at the park you made your way to the fountain but didn’t see him anywhere. You figured he was running late so you picked the bench by the lamp post and took a seat with an exhale. You pulled your phone out.

 _ **“Alright I’m here, so where are you."**_ He didn't respond. A few minutes went by and you grew impatient.

“hey.” You flinched

“Oh god you scared me.” He came waking behind the bench and sat on the opposite side. It's long so there was some distance between you both. “Where were you?”

“I just had something I had to take care of.”

“Well I was waiting for a while.”

“i know i’m sorry but, i just want to start off and apologies for acting like a total jerk the other night. i didn’t mean to do what i did i just, lost control of myself so quickly. i figured i’d talk too you about what happened in the parking lot but i started getting anxious and became nervous and i lost it.” You looked forward as you spoke..

“What do you mean? Nothing happened I gave you an x-ray.”

“well, you see it's not that s-simple.” You turn your head looking directly at him.

“What did I do that would trigger you to act like that. Where did you get the invitation to do that to me?”

“well when you helped me off the table you sorta touched a well, _sensitive_ part of me that shouldn't be touched by just anybody.” Oh no, you think you know what he is taking about.

“Was it your chest?”

“you mean my ribs?” Oh right, he doesn't really have a chest.

“Y-Yeah, I'm sorry I should've been more careful that da-“ He cuts you off.

“no it wasn’t just that, i mean yeah they are sensitive but-“

“But what.” He paused for a second.

“you touched my soul.” You want to make sure you heard him right.

“Your soul?”

“yeah, you see, i-it becomes visible when i feel certain ways or even when i’m thinking for too long. well, in the x-ray room at some point it must've accidentally manifested and well, when you helped me down and your fingers ran along the inside of my r-ribcage and-“ He was fidgeting a lot and he put his hoodie on to hide his face. “you grazed my soul.” You were so confused as to how monster souls worked but you never would’ve thought you could actually physically touch one.

“You were shirtless, why couldn't I see it.”

“humans can't see souls, only monsters can.” You think that fascinating.

“So, you can see mine?”

“no, i can’t, i haven’t known you very long, it takes time.”

“Oh, well, I still think that’s really cool but, what was causing your soul to appear?”

“w-well, umm…” His face flushes a deep shade of blue and he avoids eye contact. “y-you did.” You had a strange feeling in your chest, it was warm and swirly you couldn't get a sense of what it was.

“You mean I caused your soul to manifest…”

“yeah, it's just i never met a human who was so cool with me being a monster. usually most people are ignorant and cold but, you were different. you tolerated my puns, you were really nice to me and you even didn't have a problem getting close to me. people don't like getting too close, i think a small part of them are scared. you also helped me off the table even tho you didn’t have to.”

“Although that did backfire a little.” He waved his hand scoffing.

“hey that’s no skin off my bones.” You let a laugh escape your teeth. His permanent smile got a little bigger. He looked away gathering his thoughts. “well you gave me hope, but when you touched my soul, that hope t-turned into something else.” You began to feel blood filling your face.

“Oh...well, I’m sorry about that I didn’t mean to do anything that would bother you.”

“no, it’s not your fault, i shoulda just hopped my short self off that table..” You laughed and looked down at your feet, staring at them on the ground. You thought for a while. It was silent for a few seconds before you spoke up.

“I just wanna let you know that I understand what you guys are going through. I know getting used to the surface isn't going to be easy but, I'm certainly going to be around if you or anyone you know needs help with anything.”

“thanks kid, i really apprec-“

“IS THIS GUY GIVING YOU ANY TROUBLE!?” A strange man wearing a black hoodie came over to both of you. He reeked of alcohol.

“No, we were having a conversation. I’m sorry can we help you?”

“YEAH, WHY DON’T YOU TELL THIS GRIMM REAPER TO GO BEAT IT AND LEAVE YOU ALONE!?” Your heart skips a beat. Sans was blank faced looking downward staying silent. You could tell just by the look of him he was holding something in. You stood up tall, got in the guys face and you told him off.

“Listen here you piece of human garbage, go do something even remotely productive in your sad little life and stop bothering strangers about your childish feelings towards other people. Maybe then you’d even have a whiff of what you sound like right now you despicable ignorant pig. Act your own age, leave me and my friend alone, and get the hell out of my sight before you really have something to be upset about.”

He gave you a cold look and slowly took a few steps back before walking away. You sighed with frustration and turned to face Sans. He looked at you with a face of relief.

“so, ‘ _friend_ ’ huh?”

“Yeah, we're cool. I forgive you for what you did. I understand it was a mistake and it was partially my fault as well. Look, Sans, I know you probably think most humans are just awful and in some ways I agree with you. Not all of us are bad though. There's-“

“some people out there who actually care.” He got up from the bench and came up to you. “thank you for saying that for me. i coulda dunked him with the flick of my finger but lately i've had more self control when it comes to people like him.” He held his hand on your arm to show his appreciation. You felt his bones against you. He's so warm for having no skin, or flesh, or, you decided not to question it.

“Well, thanks. I was raised better is all. C’mon shorty, lemme give you a ride home.”

“you don’t have to do that.” “

"No I don’t mind. I'm sure its not far outta my way anyway.”

“no really its cool, I have somewhere to be.”

“Well I guess that’s-“ He looked at you, wondering why you stopped mid sentence.

“what's the matter? why ya lookin at me like that?”

“Sans you're bleeding.” He looked down at his arm and noticed the blood seeping through his hoodie sleeve. You saw sweat form on his skull.

“oh, ah… that’s just k-ketchup. don't worry about it.” You stare at him with a ridiculous look.

“Ketchup, really? You think you're gonna fool me. I work in a hospital so I think I know blood when I see it.”

“i'm telling you i’m totally fine its no biggie. a little stain is perfectly _mandible_ for a guy like me.”

“Your puns aren’t gonna work buddy, let me see your arm.”

“what?”

“I said let me look at your arm.” You grabbed him buy his shoulder and tugged him to sit back down on the bench. He grunted in pain when you did this. “Look, see, I knew you were hurt.” Although he wasn't just hurt, he was pretty badly injured. “Oh my god Sans your arm is broken. We need to get you patched up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback. I want to hear your comments! :)


End file.
